Control
by spiceupthenight
Summary: AU (They are not vampires or werewolves) What if Hayley was just a regular college student? How will her life change after meeting the Mikaelson brothers? Especially when one of those brothers are her teacher. Haylijah. Hayley x Elijah. A little Klayley.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first Originals fanfiction. _

_I don't know where it came from, but hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Originals!_

* * *

"Shit." Hayley said under her breath. Here it was the first day of school and she was already late to her first class. History 101.

Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said very apologetically.

The man looked older than her, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had a twisted look on his face. She hoped he wasn't mad.

"No worries, love." She noticed his accent, "Late on the first day of classes?"

"Unfortunately. I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be off." Hayley said looking away, "Nice to meet you..."

"Klaus." He stated with a smile.

"Hayley." and she was off.

* * *

She finally found her class. Their was a figure facing the blackboard. She quickly opened the door and sat in the nearest available seat.

The man at the blackboard turned around and her eyes grew wide. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit. Not to mention he was gorgeous, he had a perpetual smile it seems and kind brown eyes. He looked only a little bit older than her. He looked at her, as if wondering where she came from. It seemed to be going on forever. Hayley decided to smile as she took out her book.

"Page 5 everyone." The man said, finally taking his eyes off her.

After class, the man stood forward, "Ms. Marshall, I'd like a word."

'Oh god,' Hayley thought as she walked forward to his desk.

"Hi." She stated cooly, smiling a little.

He smirked and threw a piece of paper on the desk in front of her, "Syllabus."

"Oh, thanks." she said quietly.

"I'm Professor Mikaelson. Feel free to call me Elijah." He stated barely looking at her.

"I'm Hayley." She said smiling reaching her hand out.

"I know." He stated.

She furred her brow a bit and reached for her syllabus. He caught her hand and got close to her face.

"Please do be on time next class Miss Marshall, I have a strict tardiness policy."

At that, Hayley was terrified. She simply nodded her head and smiled a little. then she was out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter!_

_I don't exactly know where it's going, but reviews help!_

_R&amp;R!_

_xxx_

* * *

Hayley got back to her apartment after her classes. She was exhausted. Her roommate came out.

"Hayley! How was your first day?" Cami asked.

"I don't know, it started out super weird." Hayley closed her eyes and shook her head. "My history teacher was kinda a dick about me being late."

"How so?" Cami said.

"I don't know, I was trying to be friendly and he just got right up in my face and told me to not be late again."

"He sounds like a teacher, Hayley, I wouldn't take it too seriously." Cami laughed.

"You weren't there!" Hayley said, "But you're right, I'm taking this too seriously."

"Hey you wanna go out? Sophie's working tonight at the bar, let's go visit! Please!" Cami begged.

"Ugh I just wanna sleep!" Hayley whined.

"Come on! It'll get your mind off your teacher." Cami laughed.

"That's not the only thing on my mind, Cam!" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Let's go! Just for one drink." Cami kept begging.

"Fine!" Hayley gave in.

"Let's get changed!" Cami said excitedly.

* * *

"Hey Soph!" Hayley sad as she entered the bar with Cami.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Sophie laughed.

"Hayley needs a vodka." Cami laughed, "She had a bad day."

"What the hell happened?" Sophie asked pouring the drink.

"Nothing, I'm tired of talking about it." Hayley brushed it off.

"Boy problems..." Cami teased.

"He's my teacher, oh my god." Hayley rolled her eyes. "As if."

"You never told me if you think he's hot." Cami asked.

"Because he's my teacher! I didn't think you cared, because I sure as hell didn't." Hayley downed her vodka. Sophie refilled it.

"Fine we'll stop talking about it." Cami laughed.

"Talk about that guy over there checking you out." Sophie pointed him out.

Hayley looked over and saw the man she met this morning. She smiled and turned to her friends.

"I met that guy this morning. I ran into him on my way to history." Hayley downed her second vodka. "I can't remember his name."

"Keep drinking like that and you won't remember a lot of things, like the events of this night." Sophie said pointing to her drink.

Hayley felt his presence behind her suddenly. "Hello Hayley."


	3. Chapter 3

_Keep reviewing _

_xxx_

* * *

"Hi!" She exclaimed, "How are you?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her and exteneded his hand out to Cami's, "I'm Klaus, Hayley and I met this morning."

"Cami, I'm her roommate." Cami smiled, "I'm gonna go find a place to sit, see you soon."

She left and Sophie smiled a little at Hayley.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Klaus asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure. I've had quite a few already." She laughed.

"One more won't hurt." He winked.

"I guess..."

Sophie promptly poured her a vodka, laughing a little.

"So did you get to your class in time?" Klaus laughed. "You were in quite a hurry."

"Yeah sorry about that. And I did not get to my class in time. I actually got in trouble." Hayley said, "It was quite embarrassing."

"I'm sure your teacher was happy to have you, especially if he was male." Klaus winked.

"He was male, yes. But happy is not how I would put it. But what about you? Were you going to classes?" Hayley questioned.

"I've been out of college for a few years, love, I was visiting." Klaus stated, "And I'm happy I was, because unlike your boring professor I was very happy to have met you."

"I do have that effect on some people." Hayley giggled feeling a little tipsy. "I wonder if you'll feel the same way when we're finished..."

"Finished doing what exactly?" He raised his eyebrows.

She got very close to his face and said, "Talking, when we're finished talking."

"How about we go back to my place and talk some more?" Klaus shot back.

Hayley smiled, "You lead the way."

'Oh my god,' She thought to herself, 'I never do this.'

She waved to Cami who was just laughing and a bit shocked, knowing Hayley never to do this sort of thing.

But here she was on the way to Klaus's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_okay hi._

_sorry it's been so long. I don't know if anyone even reads this story, but I'm back._

_I will hopefully be writing more. I will at least finish this story :)_

_Promise_

_xxx_

Hayley never did this. But since she was here, she thought she might as well go for it.

As soon as they were both in Klaus's apartment, she turned to him and threw him against the door. Her mouth quickly connected with his.

He was taken a back.

"I thought we were going to talk?" He smirks as he grabs her hips.

"Maybe later..." she kissed his neck then bit it only a little bit.

"Ow." Klaus only smiled, "You're a little...wolf aren't you?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be." she pressed her lips against his. He kissed back fiercely.

He pulled away and swept her off her feet.

"Come, little wolf." He smiled.

She smiled back and let out a laugh as he carried her to what she assumed was his room.

He through her on his bed and ripped his shirt off.

He began to kiss her neck, his arms lingering on her sides.

She flipped him over so that she was straddling him. He began to slip his hands under her shirt so she helped him out by flinging it off.

She started kissing his chest and playfully bit him a few more times. Then she went and unclasped her bra, making complete eye contact with him.

His gaze dropped so that he was looking straight at her chest. Then at almost lightning speed, he began to kiss her there.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" She smirked as she fiddled with his belt.

"I'm ready when you are." He was already breathing heavy.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Niklaus, if I could have a word..." Hayley knew that voice.

"Elijah! Could you learn to knock!" Klaus screamed.

Hayley quickly went behind Klaus, trying to hide herself so that her History teacher wouldn't see her boobs.

"Ah, Klaus I didn't know you were occupied. And with one of my students, of course." Elijah stated coldly.

"Uh..." Hayley had no idea what to say, this was definitely a new situation.

"No need, Ms. Marshall." Elijah held a hand up. "Good bye, brother."

"Bye." Klaus rolled his eyes.

As soon as Elijah left, Hayley was up and trying to put her clothes back on.

"Come on, love, don't let my brother upset you." Klaus said standing up, trying to stop her.

"Sorry, Klaus, but my history teacher seeing me naked kinda ruins the mood." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I get it." Klaus said, "Wow, I don't remember my brother being such a dick."

Hayley was now completely dressed. She took a pen from the desk.

"Here's my number," she took his hand and wrote. "I better go."

She was almost out of his room, when he suddenly pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. Hayley was out of breath afterwards.

Hayley crept out into the hallway and thankfully didn't see anymore of Professor Mikaelson.

She left out a sigh of relief.

_There you go! Months in the making!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_R&amp;R ;)xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys!_

_Hope ya like this chapter!_

* * *

Hayley walked into her apartment. Hoping Cami was asleep.

She was not so lucky.

"Hey!" Cami giggled. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Hayley shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh god. Now you have to tell me!" Cami pouted.

Hayley sighed.

"So I was completely out of my comfort zone about to hook up with some guy I barely knew when his brother burst through the door. I was practically naked." She threw her face in her hands.

"Yikes." Cami tried to hold in her laughter, "Could've been worse!"

"It was." Hayley glanced up, "I knew his brother."

"How?"

"He's my history teacher."

"Oh my god!" Cami exclaimed, "That's hilarious!"

Hayley glared at her roommate. "No, it's not. I have to go to class tomorrow. He's seen me naked. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Pretend it never happened!" Cami said, "I'm sure your teacher doesn't want to bring it up, unless he's into it."

"I guess I'm just anxious he'll say something." Hayley admitted.

"I doubt it." Cami put her arm around Hayley. "I wouldn't worry."

"Okay now I need to sleep forever and forget this night ever happened." Hayley sighed.

"Sounds like a plan." Cami winked.

* * *

Now, came the time Hayley was dreading. History.

She thankfully slept most of yesterday. Why did she even go out last night? It was so not like her. She hated to replay it in her head.

She tired to shake it off.

She decided to pretend nothing happened. She wasn't going to say anything to Professor Mikaelson, and she prayed he wouldn't say anything to her.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door and sat down.

He didn't even look at her.

She sighed with relief.

Fifty minutes went by. Nothing.

Then finally the bell rang. And those dreaded words came out of Elijah's mouth.

"Ms. Marshall, can I see you."

She took a deep breath and walked towards his desk.

"Look, I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off. "I was just wondering if you were going to continue to see my brother."

"Uh...I don't know. I gave him my number, so maybe..." Hayley stuttered out.

"Well, he'll probably invite you to a party our family is throwing this weekend." Elijah looked directly into her eyes. "I think he's fond of you."

"I don't want to intrude on a family affair..."

"Nonsense...Niklaus will send you the details."

"Niklaus?"

"That's his full name." Elijah smiled.

"Oh. Sorry." Hayley grinned, "Well thanks, sounds like fun, Professor Mikaelson."

"Elijah, please."

"Okay." She smiled inwardly. She turned to the door and left.

'Oh god.' she thought to herself, 'I like him.'

* * *

_R&amp;R_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you enjoy_!

* * *

Hayley rushed home after her classes. She needed to talk to someone.

She opened her the door to her apartment.

She sighed no one home.

Maybe she would take a nap. God knows she needed it.

Just as she pulled the covers on, her phone rang.

Unknown.

"Hello?" She said, intrigued.

"Little wolf, how are you?" She instantly recognized the voice on the other end. Klaus.

"Hi! I'm good, rough day, but I'll be okay." She tried to sound cool. He kind of intimidated her.

"Well, I heard my brother talked to you." He took a deep breath.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Well, I was going to invite you to the party myself. But, alas, here we are. So do you want to go?" She could tell her was smirking. And for some reason it was making her blush.

"Uh...yeah. Sure, why not? I'd love too." Hayley thought what the hell.

"Great. I'll text you the details." He stifled a laugh. It was so sexy. "See you soon, little wolf."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, and realized she had more problems than she thought.

She liked him, too.

* * *

"Hello!" Cami yelled from the front door.

Hayley sat up right in bed. She had fallen asleep after her talk with Klaus.

"Hayley?" She expected to here from her.

"Hi. I took a nap." Hayley said groggily.

"How was your day?"

"I need to talk to you...I thought I only had one problem, but I have two. Or maybe just one big one." She started rambling.

"Uh...what is it?" Cami almost smirked, thinking she knew everything already.

"I like my teacher." Hayley said simply.

"I like mine too, good curriculum..." Cami laughed.

"You know what I mean, Cam!" Hayley sighed, "I want him. He's so hot and I want to be on him."

"Wow. So that's your problem. It's against the rules to date teachers..."Cami was putting things together.

"I thought that was the problem, but then Klaus called..."

"And..." Cami rolled her eyes.

"I like him, too." Hayley immediately covered her face with her hands.

"Oh...So you like two guys...and they're brothers...and..."

"And they want me to come over to for a family party." Hayley sighed.

"Oh...but your teacher doesn't like you. You're going to this party as Klaus' date?" Cami asked.

"Yes. And Elijah might like me...you never know." Hayley chimed in.

"But Klaus is super into him and you are obviously into him." Cami explained, "I say you go with Klaus, unless something magical happens with Elijah."

"I guess you're right." Hayley felt okay with her decision, but she knew there was something about Elijah. And she thought it was very possible for something magical to happen. Just hopefully not while she was with Klaus.

* * *

_R&amp;R_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Team Klaus or Team Elijah? LET ME KNOW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the wait!_

_Enjoy_

_xx_

* * *

"What should I wear? Hayley squinted her eyes at two different dresses. One bright pink, the other a soft grey.

"Go classy." Sophie stated, as if it was obvious. "Grey."

"No, no, no!" Cami chimed in, "Pink, all the way! It's fun!"

"I feel like Klaus would like the pink and Elijah would like the grey." Hayley pointed out.

"Then, you should go with pink, right?" Cami smiled at the idea. "Since you decided on him."

"Right, I did do that..." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You shouldn't even be thinking about Elijah!" Sophie gave Hayley a stern look.

"So pink?" Cami grinned.

"Pink." Hayley smiled back.

* * *

Hayley just arrived at the Mikaelson house. Who would greet her? Klaus, right? Did some of her hope Elijah.

She shook the thought from her. She liked Klaus.

The big mahogany door opened.

She glanced up.

Elijah.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Ms. Marshall. Come in." He smiled. His eyes twinkled. Hayley's head began to spin.

"That's no fair. If you want me to call you Elijah, you have to return the favor. Hayley, please." She smirked. But only a little.

She told herself to stop. She knew she was kinda being a little flirty. But he was so cute.

"Well, you look-" Elijah started.

All the sudden, Klaus appeared behind him.

"Hello Hayley." he walked past his brother, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hayley couldn't help but blush.

"Hi, Klaus." She was now only looking at Klaus.

He looked so good. She definitely made the right choice...right?

"You look stunning. Come. Let's go get you a drink." Klaus put his arm around his waist and led her away.

"Bye, Elijah!" She yelled as Klaus pulled her away.

"See you later, Hayley." His eyes pierced her's.

And she blushed, yet again.

"So Hayley..." Klaus handed her some wine. "Have I mentioned how much I like that dress?"

"I don't know..."she smirked, "I thought you might, I picked it out for you." She suddenly felt very close to Klaus. And before she knew it he was leaning in to kiss her, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone.

Elijah.

He half smiled than looked away.

"Uh..." she interrupted, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left." he pointed, trying his hardest not to look disappointed.

"Be right back." she smiled.

She headed that way but when she saw Klaus wasn't looking, she snuck the other way.

And suddenly she was where she wanted to be. She saw those stone cold eyes staring into her's.

"Hello, Hayley."

* * *

_Feedback would be appreciated!_

_Thanks xxx _


End file.
